Drabbles
by Akatsaki
Summary: Cuando llegue el momento de vengarme de este mundo, ninguna voz te oirá, ¡despertando al demonio!... Él pensaba que el mayor siempre tenía más beneficios que el menor, hasta que comprendió que no era así, dejo de lado la retorcida creencia que vagaba por su mente y corazón... ¿Las personas pueden cambiar? No se sabe con certeza la respuesta, lo que sí se sabe es...


_**Hola a todas de nuevo, espero que se encuentren de lo mejor.**_

_**En esta ocasión no traigo un nuevo Fanfic, sino tres drabbles que representan y fueron inspirados en los pecados capitales (solo son tres: la ira, envidia y soberbia).**_

_**Ojalá que les gusten, por mi parte me encanto escribirlos (puesto que es la primera vez que escribo drabbles).**_

_**El primer drabble pude escribirlo (me inspire) gracias a mi canción favorita "**__**Waking The Demon**_" de mi banda favorita "Bullet for my Valentine", les recomiendo escucharla cuando esten leyedo el primer escrito.

_**El segundo surgio observando a mis hermanos y conocidos, finalmente el tercero fue algo que también pude observar a mis alrededores (contando que tiene un toque real al final).**_

_**Se aceptan y agradecen sus hermosos comentarios. ;)**_

_**Nos seguimos leyendo, se les quiere por acá, les deseo lo mejor, mucho éxito en todo lo que hagan.**_

* * *

**Despertar del demonio**

**Sentada en frente, poniendo clara atención a lo que hay escrito en el pizarrón... no es así… en realidad está escuchando atentamente como se mofan y burlan de ella sus compañeras del fondo, las más populares, las que se dedican a hacerle la vida imposible.**

**El profesor regresa de su ausencia, las voces guardan silencio; por el momento. El liberador timbre anuncia la culminación de las clases, todos salen disparados por la puerta ▬incluyendo a la autoridad de la clase▬, se apresura para salir de la estancia… pero una vez más no es capaz de lograrlo.**

▬ **¿A dónde con tanta prisa? ▬le pregunta burlonamente la líder de las dos chicas que la acompañan, rubia y atlética. **

**Ella no le responde al loco para no engrandecerlo, pero al no recibir respuesta decide tomar medidas drásticas; le tira todas sus plumas y cuaderno al suelo: agotando la paciencia de la agredida, empezando el despertar del demonio que hay dentro de ella.**

▬**Ay, perdón, fue sin querer ▬dijo sínicamente, se posicionó delante de ella, las otras dos custodiaron sus flancos.**

▬**Levanta eso ▬le ordenó con voz cansada pero firme.**

**Tanto la agresora como sus ayudantes la vieron con burla y curiosidad, la rubia sonrió con soberbia y su mano se precipitó a los largos cabellos de su presa, pero la presa fue más rápida y le hizo frente a su depredadora; le dio una patada a la altura de su estomago ▬sofocándola▬, logro que cayera en su parte trasera: perdiendo la gracia que la caracteriza.**

**Se levanta de su lugar con adrenalina corriendo por sus venas, el demonio logro despertar finalmente; se desata su ira con frenesí incontrolable.**

**Las compinches se abalanzan sobre ella, adopta su posición de defensa, esperando el primer movimiento de sus contrincantes, sin perder tiempo; a la primera le da un gancho debajo de su barbilla y a la segunda una patada hacía atrás: dándole de lleno en la cara, ambas quedan noqueadas.**

**Se dirige decididamente a paso lento hacía la primera afectada ▬la rubia la ve con miedo, nunca pensó que su víctima explotaría y desataría su ira contra ella▬, se queda a dos pasos de distancia, se le forma una gran sonrisa sádica en el rostro, la otra retrocede por el suelo con terror, esperando lo peor.**

▬ **¿A dónde con tanta prisa? ▬repitió la pregunta que le hizo ella antes, su sonrisa se ensancha más al verla temblando.**

**No permitiendo que se defienda; le da una patada con fuerza en la cara, la otra queda perdida por el golpe, le da otra patada ▬ahora en el pecho▬, con su pie la empuja, así quedando su espalda contra el suelo, se sienta a horcajadas sobre ella.**

▬ **¡Este es el despertar del demonio! ▬le dice sádicamente y con ira.**

**Reparte puñetazos por toda su cara, hasta desfigurársela, cuando se siente complacida, se retira del lugar con sus cosas en mano.**

**Aplaco una vez más al demonio, esperando su nuevo despertar con ansias.**

* * *

**Retorcida creencia**

**Una vez más le dan todo a él, todo para él, absolutamente todo…**

**No sé por qué las cosas son así, soy el menor; deberían cumplir mis más pequeños caprichos, no restregarme que mi hermano mayor lo merece todo por sus acciones y pensamientos, porque es el mayor, porque trabaja y estudia al mismo tiempo, porque es un hijo ejemplar.**

**Lo veo sentado en una de las sillas del comedor, en frente de su laptop semi nueva ▬puesto que tiene ya más de un año con ella▬ es de color negro y marca hp. Según él está haciendo su tarea de la universidad.**

▬**Itachi, por favor; no te desveles mucho, sé que estás haciendo tú tarea, pero es viernes, mañana puedes hacerla ▬le dice mi madre con cariño.**

**Inevitablemente ciento envidia por "ese", a mí me obligan a hacer mi tarea los viernes y eso que estoy en el turno vespertino, si quiero puedo hacerla sin problemas el lunes en la mañana.**

▬**Lo sé mamá, pero mañana aún voy a trabajar; quiero tener esto listo y descansar el domingo ▬le responde él con una sonrisa, voltea verme▬. O también podemos pasar el día juntos, ¿quieres Sasuke? ▬me pregunta tontamente ilusionado.**

▬**No gracias, ya tengo planes ▬le respondo de mala gana.**

▬**No le respondas así a tú hermano ▬me regaña mi madre, poniéndose una vez más de su parte.**

▬**Déjalo mamá, ya será en otra ocasión ▬disque me defiende, ni en sus sueños vuelvo a salir con él a alguna parte.**

**Antes sí salíamos, éramos muy unidos, pero todo cambio cuando él entro a la universidad, es mayor que yo dos años, estábamos en la preparatoria juntos, él en quinto y yo en primer semestre.**

▬**Me voy a dormir ▬informó a los presentes, es mentira, lo único que quiero es dejar de ver la tonta cara de mi hermano.**

**Pasan unos cinco segundos… me levantó con un enojo y una envidia terribles, mi madre me ignoró completamente; todo por servirle la cena al idiota de Itachi y a mí ni me ofreció. **

**Me voy casi corriendo del comedor, subo las escaleras rápidamente, abro la puerta de mi cuarto con rabia y la azotó para que se cierre detrás de mí, le pongo el botón, enciendo el estéreo e introduzco el disco de mi banda favorita "Bullet for my Valentine", empieza en la canción "**_**Scream Aim Fire**_**", pero me saltó a la número cuatro, titulada "**_**Waking The Demon**_**", subo todo el volumen, me acuesto en mi cama ▬antes de mi hermano▬, empiezo a ver todo lejano y finalmente el sueño me vence y me quedo dormido.**

**Abro mis ojos con pereza y cansancio, veo la hora, pero en vez de ubicar mis ojos en el reloj; lo hago en un sobre que dice "ticketmaster", me levantó como si me impulsara un resorte, lo abro con el corazón latiéndome a mil, dentro hay dos boletos para ir a ver en vivo a mi banda favorita… toda envidia se esfuma de mí.**

**Gracias hermano.**

* * *

**¿Ayudar? Ahora sé que es**

**Desde pequeña pudo lograr destacar entre los demás, lo que se proponía lo lograba, hasta ser la mejor en todo lo que quería, obteniéndolo todo.**

**Muchos la admiraban, otros la envidiaban, siempre fue la más popular, pero siempre estuvo llena de soberbia, hacía sentir mal a todos la que la rodeaban, incluyendo a sus amigos, finalmente se quedo sola y la soberbia se hizo su única y mejor amiga.**

**La dulce y querida Sakura, empezó su vida llena de soberbia a partir del kínder:**

▬ **¡Yo voy ahí tonta! ▬le informó con una sonrisa torcida en su infantil rostro, la niña agredida verbalmente se hizo de oídos sordos y no se movió de su lugar▬. ¡Dije que te quitaras! ▬ahora le gritó y le jaló el cabello, hasta que logro quitarla, la otra niña lloró desconsoladamente y la agresora sonrió con triunfo.**

**En la primaria, en quinto año se hizo novia del chico más popular, en sexto terminó con él de la peor forma posible; humillándolo en frente de todo la escuela, demostrando así que ella es la que manda en las relaciones.**

**Esto pasó en la preparatoria, tratando a todos por igual importándole poco a cuántos hacía sufrir, todos recibían lo mismo, sin excepción.**

▬**Quítate de mi camino cuatro ojos ▬le gritó autoritariamente a una pobre chica que estaba perdida, buscando su salón.**

▬**Perdón ▬se disculpó y se movió inmediatamente de su camino, la hermosa joven de 17 años, de cabellos largos color rosa, ojos verdes, alta y de buena figura la miró despectivamente, entro a su salón; empujando a la chica de lentes agresivamente. **

**Se vistió con todo esplendor; exhibiendo su belleza, era el primer día de clases, acaba de entrar a su tercer semestre de universidad, de nuevo varias miradas se posan en ella.**

**Camina con gracia y soberbia ▬como siempre▬, haciendo menos a los demás, demostrando en clase que ella lo sabe y puede todo.**

**Ocho de septiembre del 2013, 12 de la noche.**

**Traía puestos los audífonos, con música a todo volumen, sin previo aviso su madre la llamo a gritos, ella entre asustada y desconcertada la mira sin enterarse de nada, se quita los audífonos.**

▬**Vamos con ****Hiashi**, las cosas se están poniendo feas ▬le dice alarmada la mujer que le dio la vida.

**Ella rueda los ojos y se levanta, sigue a su madre hasta afuera, se queda apoyada en la camioneta estacionada, su madre va hasta la casa de sus vecinos ▬amigos de la familia desde hace años▬, resopla y la sigue.**

**Escucha llantos y sollozos que le llegan al corazón, entra y ve a las hijas de su vecino llorar con gran dolor y tristeza, se acerca a ellas, en cuanto la ven la abrazan fuertemente, se desahogan en su pecho…**

**Ahí fue en donde ella sintió por primera vez lo que se siente ayudar a alguien cuando más lo necesita… el demonio de la soberbia finalmente le abandonó y se dedicó a ser una mejor persona cada día.**


End file.
